vimfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Luc Hermitte
Hey Luc! You did a lot of work today on the wiki! Great! This community work is the best reward for the work i've done the last weeks. two remarks on your User Page: # is interpreted as a template # Ive started a non-tip page Vim User Pages perhaps you wanna add your page there... And of course the offical welcome boilerplate: Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Vim tips wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Enjoy! bastl 22:26, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ---- Hello Bastl. *I haven't done that much work. There is a lot of reorganisation left to be done. But first, I'll track all my contributions in order to replace my e-mail address by ~~~. *Regarding the , I'm well aware this is a template. I've used it expecting we will eventually import this template from wikipedia. As there exist vim pages in non English languages (for instance, I've slides in pdf explaining how to configure vim), I though having those templates could be usefull. However, there may be a copyrigth issue as they are defined by (property of?) wikipedia. *I'll defintivelly add my page to the Vim User Pages Thanks --Luc Hermitte 12:13, 7 June 2007 (UTC) ---- Unsorted (yet) discussions Hi Luc - I just looked at Recent Changes and see you've been busy! Thanks for fixing VimTip32 (which I had just done a "severe clean" on). Your changes are great (although IMHO the TOC is obtrusive - but if others like it, that's fine by me). :Hi John. :Thanks. ^^ Regarding the TOC I understand perfectly. I was looking for a way to have the questions in a bold font, with an automated numbering of the item, but without any indentation. Using is the best formating token I've found in the few minutes I took. Regarding the TOC, we should be able to hide it. I know it is far from perfection. As this issue is closely related to that tip, may be we should move this discussion to tip32 talk page. :--Luc Hermitte 12:06, 19 June 2007 (UTC) I think Help links are broken when punctuation is involved (for example, :help :function). I wonder if there are any docs on what works. : works perfectly with me. Don't ask me why. I have done a few tests, most of vim tags can be linked, except a few like those having angle brackets with which I haven't been able to do anything. See Template:help for the "documentation" of . :--Luc Hermitte 12:06, 19 June 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for your replies Luc. I see you have recently grappled with the Help links in VimTip5, and I've now grasped what a template is, from having examined the Template:help page and its source. Please see the notes I've added to the discussion page Template_talk:Help ::JohnBeckett 10:24, 20 June 2007 (UTC) I'd like to get your views on deleting tips. As a big contributor, you should have an opinion. Have you seen the vim-l mailing list? If not, please look at the thread in http://lists.wikia.com/pipermail/vim-l/2007-June/thread.html :It was planned. :--Luc Hermitte 12:06, 19 June 2007 (UTC) JohnBeckett 02:02, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Template to describe a category Hi Luc - You've been doing a lot of work with categories, so please have a look at Forum:Template_for_category_info and reply there with your thoughts. Thanks - JohnBeckett 10:26, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Spam Hi Luc, Just in case you hadn't noticed, I have reported that spam page you marked for deletion. Normally, someone would have noticed my message and deleted the spam hours ago - they must be busy. http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Spam_Blacklist#How_much_do_you_earn Since making my report, I have noticed that the spam is a new talk page for one of the old forum pages. I guess the forum is still there, it's just that there is no form to allow easy additions to it anymore. Pretty strange that a spammer found it... --JohnBeckett 11:36, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :Hi John, :Wasn't the procedure to mark a spam with the template ? :--Luc Hermitte 12:06, 14 September 2007 (UTC) ::I thought no one was reading my emails... ::http://lists.wikia.com/pipermail/vim-l/2007-September/000217.html ::After the above email, Bastl added a news story with a link that opens the edit box to report spam. However, I want to browse the spam-reporting page first, to get an idea of what to say. The page is: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Spam_Blacklist (there is a 'Report a spammer here' button at the top which adds a new section). ::The first couple of times I did this, the spam was deleted very quickly, and I didn't think that obliterating it was worthwhile (particularly since the person deleting it has to actually view the page, and obliterating it makes that a tiny bit harder). ::However, it's been many hours now, and a second spam has arrived, so what you've done looks exactly right to me. I'm going away now ... if you get a chance, please watch for any more! ::--12:22, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :::Im reading, I'm reading. (I just have a bad memory, and an extremly bad Mail User Agent right now (I still have to reinstall a PC box since last one died) ^^') :::Regarding the procedure, I have used the template a few times, but I did completly miss the fact the spams were also reported on the talk page. Hence, I don't know which notification was the right one that the sysops used. :::--Luc Hermitte 12:48, 14 September 2007 (UTC) ::: A couple of hours after my last comment was published, the spam we were talking about has been deleted. ::: Yesterday, I've noticed another spam. Spam you reported on the back list talk page. I see the spam has been deleted quite some time after that. Reading the related exchange on the talk page, I'm not sure anymore what is the correct procedure. Is reporting a spam enough? :::--Luc Hermitte 13:33, 19 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Angela stated very clearly that spam should be reported on the spam blacklist talk page, and I've found that works very well. It's better that someone like Angela or GHe or the other gurus handle it because they do cross-wikia checks, and they adjust the blacklist to reject future attempts. If we delete spam from our wiki, those benefits are missed. ::::I might add a spam section to the guidelines (I was thinking of adding a generic Other information page on the menu, then discussing spam and maybe other stuff, possibly with links to additional pages as required, but without extending the menu again). I don't think there's a rush. ::::You can see how I reported the spam. The last couple of times there has been a significant delay before it was deleted. I was thinking of editing the spam page and replacing the spam with a "spam deleted" note, or possibly just insert a heading "this spam has been reported on ...". However, it hasn't been needed, yet. ::::So, at the moment, I think that reporting the spam is enough (although I did have to follow up in one case and ask again for the page to be deleted ... I noticed that no "delete log" entry appeared on "Recent changes" for the spam I had reported). ::::BTW I've been thinking I could remember the name "Feilsky" used in some spam two days ago. That name was used for spamming before, as can be seen here: http://lists.wikia.com/pipermail/vim-l/2007-August/000163.html ::::--JohnBeckett 04:41, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Automated Text Insertion I notice that in Category:Automated Text Insertion there is a list of related scripts. You might want to look at the muTemplate item and decide whether to change the 'fork' link to refer to your Google Code page. I would suggest expanding the term 'fork' because it seems likely that script 222 (which hasn't been updated since 2002) is a bit outdated compared with your current script. I think your script should be on a separate line, with text something like "enhanced from muTemplate" added. I'll leave that for your decision. --JohnBeckett 01:15, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :I did indeed forget to update the link. :At first I wanted to merge my version with the mainstream plugin on vim.sf, but I always have troubles to contact Gergely (I suspect a spamcop-like filter between us). So many changes have occurred since 2002 (in the philosophy (as now it relies on other plugins instead of being self sufficient), and in the code) that I haven't decided yet what to do: found a new name (like mi-template), or spam Gergely with different email addresses (now that I have a gmail address, and a stable expander engine), or ... :The fact that I've just said "fork" in the list is just a consequence of both my indecision, and the fact I don't like self-advertizment much (is it English?) :I'll find something ; BTW, it will be the occasion to sort the plugin by lexicographic(al?) order. :--Luc Hermitte 08:40, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::I suppose that if you edit the link, it may be construed as self-promotion (although I wouldn't see it like that, particularly since this is a wiki and if someone doesn't like it, they can change it). Anyway, I have just edited the link so the history will show that it was my decision. If my wording could be improved to give a more accurate picture, please edit it, or tell me here what you think it should be. I didn't bother sorting the list (particularly so the history will show more clearly what I did). --JohnBeckett 11:00, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::OK. Thanks. I was editing the page, but got distracted before validating my edits ^^' :::Otherwise, I didn't wanted to comment any these scripts as it is quite hard for me to explain objectively was each script offers. I did search too hard for something that was actually so simple to say: you've worded the "difference" perfectly. :::--Luc Hermitte 17:00, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Mapping question Hi Luc. Next time you're checking in, you might look at Mapping keys in Vim - Tutorial (Part 3)#Comments where there is a new question at the bottom that is probably something you know about. JohnBeckett (talk) 02:53, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Thanks John. I did see the question on the mailing list and on SO, and I must admit I don't know the answer :( 10:23, December 11, 2016 (UTC)